


The Places They Will Go

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to be stuck inside on a warm March day? Not Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Places They Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

"If I can be frank, Frank..."

Frank Hardy groaned, "No, you really can't. Then I would be Joe and that's just too scary to think about."

"Ha ha ha," Joe rolled his eyes, and barreled on, "You, brother mine, have spent far too much time inside on our first nice spring day."

"It's March," Frank raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost 70!" Joe threw up his hands, "It's baseball season. Let's go outside!"

Frank fought back a smile, not wanting to admit to Joe he was giving in just yet, "I don't know, I still have this paper to finish..."

"It's not due for two weeks-"

"Some of us don't like to procrastinate."

"And all you've been doing is surfing the web!"

"It's a paper on Internet research techniques!" Frank protested, but saved his progress anyway and pushed his chair back, "A couple of hours of fresh air couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Joe crowed, "I'll grab our stuff! You could write that paper with your eyes closed anyway- you do research all the time."

"Yeah but it's not something I usually need to document, for a grade anyway." He stood up and grabbed his sweatshirt off the bed, "Park?"

Joe nodded, "As long as it's not too crowded."


End file.
